


Loona Bebop

by Hanguko



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguko/pseuds/Hanguko
Summary: Loona AU in Cowboy Bebop world (as best as I can).Haseul, Vivi, Sooyoung (Yves) and Jinsoul, four fellows bounty-hunters roaming across the solar system.An episode-type story with action,smut and emotions.So was the life on the Loona Bebop....(Cross-posted from AFF under the author name 'Schlabada')





	1. Tank!

"Haseul the music is too loud I can't hear my girlfriend's moans !" Sooyoung stomped into the main cockpit.

"Maybe it is so loud so I don't hear your girlfriend's moans" The captain's dry reply came along a nonchalant smirk.

"Keep Jinsoul quiet and we will lower the volume."

"Thanks Vivi, you just gave me a great idea! Leather belt or silk panties..." Sooyoung mutterings faded when she reached the bridge leading to the common hall of the spaceship.

"Sorry darling, did she distracted you from your book ?" No reply came from Vivi but a smile. The purple glint in her right eye was proof enough of the uninterrupted reading. T

he Loona Bebop sailed toward the Gate to Ganymede, Mars shrinking outside of the bay cockpit.

"We just came back from the police department and they are already at it" whispers Haseul.

"Jinsoul was trailing this guy for 2 weeks and was off-radio the last couple of days; You can't blame them. Remember the time when I had to follow this smuggler through the spaceship graveyard around Neptune ? I was away only a week and you still jumped on me and dragged me to our bed as soon as I came back." Vivi's grin echoed the affection in her eyes.

"You can wait for our arrival on Ganymede orbit to talk to Jinsoul."

"If Sooyoung doesn't make her pass out..." The radio crackled, interrupting Haseul with the Gate operator message."Hello, this is Ganymede Gate operator 203. Please deactivate your weapons and avoid the use of any cloaking device while you go through the Gate. Register the purpose of your passage along with your vessel ID number and pay the indicated fee."

"Why such a formal tone Carlos ? You hurt Vivi's feelings" Haseul commented while filling the form and required information. She hated bureaucracy but they had to maintain a certain level of legality in order to keep the business running. Bounty hunters are always on a two-sided edge. Be too respectful of the law and ethics, you become useless, a policeman without the police backup and no one hires you. Show too much disdain toward order and your potential employers, you become the hunted with a massive bounty on your head and your friend turning against you.

Carlos stuttered "I didn't recognize your spaceship... sorry Haseul.... sorry Vivi too ! Of course you can forget the form, don't worry it's on me."

"Dear Carlos, we don't want to cause you any trouble.We follow the rules." Vivi's sweet voice always appeased the poor Carlos, the man has a crush on Vivi. Not that he had any chance as Haseul asserted with a quick kiss on her lover's cheek.

The Loona Bebop enters the airlock before the Gate transfer."Oh and Carlos, next time you spend an evening in some Mars clubs, don't mention our new paint, it would be a shame if we have to send Jinsoul pay you a visit." His fear of Jinsoul was equal to his affection for Vivi

"Sure captain Haseul, it was always blue, I never saw your spaceship in burgundy!"

The Gate pulsed, its power bending space and time to propel the Loona Bebop into Jupiter's space. The gas giant loomed in front of the cockpit, but no Ganymede in sight. "It seems Ganymede is a rotation away, we can give the happy reunited couple eight hours."

"Go catch a bit of sleep. I will cook us something, if I can find anything remotely edible in our stores"

"Thanks Vivi, I'll make sure to repay you after we got the target" Haseul winked before leaving the cockpit. She went through the common hall and Vivi's engineering office before reaching their bedroom. Her eyes blinked briefly before sleep took her. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jinsoul entered the kitchen with her hungry eyes and a devil's smile. "Hello Jinsoul, there is a plate for you next to the fridge. Haseul will want a word with you when she wakes up." Vivi didn't need to turn back from the counter to know it was her, as always.

"You are lovely, remind me this the next time I rant when you need me to help fix the engines." Jinsoul back-hug was fierce, her strong arms circling Vivi's waist. The oldest could feel the warmth of the blonde through her pink shirt.

"You can be certain I will. Please put something on before you flash Haseul again." Jinsoul left quickly, the plate in her hands and her mind on eating rather than listening to Vivi.

Sitting at the common hall triangle table, Jinsoul attacked her plate of Mars's noodles and dry chicken like it was a luxury meal. She didn't have many opportunities to eat during the last days of her recent hunt, but her hunger mostly came for the hours spent with Sooyoung. Her lover was committed and required all her attention and stamina.

"I see that Sooyoung didn't went easy on you. Cover yourself, there are 3 bite marks on your chest and scratches on your thighs." Haseul entered the room, glorious in her dark blue suit."We need to talk about the guy on Mars before I leave for Ganymede spaceport."

Jinsoul got up, quickly put on a blue one-piece, before getting back to her plate."He didn't say much, his boss will be at Ganymede spaceport, landing platform 55. His spaceship is a Falcon Mk3, brown and common. He usually wears a white high hat, fancy himself a dandy. I say he has terrible fashion sense"

Haseul laughed briefly, Jinsoul speech was slow but her mind turns and bounces often surprised the captain."That will be enough information combined with the bounty details.How much did you get for this minion ? I know Mars police are greedy but we could do with more money."

"Only a 1.000 wulongs. They couldn't recognize him because I smashed his face too hard."

"Again ?! Jinsoul please, smash them elsewhere."

"In my defense the bastard tried to run away after I had warned him.Twice. And I already broke his right arm. At some point I have to get more personal you know." Jinsoul's smile was bright, showing no remorse over the money lost.

"That's my girl!" Sooyoung yelled entering the common hall. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her cheek.

"I better go get this damn money myself." Haseul rose.

"Do you need help for this one ?" Sooyoung asked over Jinsoul's giggles."I promise I will shoot only in the legs."

"No it's fine, this target should be easy enough" Haseul left the couples at their antics, quickly looking in the kitchen without seeing her lover. She found the pink-haired woman in her engineering office. The blowtorch was blazing, lighting up the room. "Honey, I got to go to get the target I'll be back soon. Working on Sooyoung's revolvers again ?"

"Yes I want them perfect, perfect like you" Vivi turned briefly, sending a kiss with her right eye displaying a heart in place of her iris.

Haseul faked to throw up before smiling widely. Her personal jet, the 'White Bird' waited for her in the Loona Bebop hangar. A special jet, modified by Vivi to conceal its weapons, boost its engines and mobility, plus other nasty tricks that Vivi didn't fully explain yet. Her perfectionist girlfriend always found new ways to tweak it and ensure that Haseul had the best.

"Sooyoung, open the hangar door please" the intercom hissed .Only after a minute did Sooyoung pressed the command in the main cockpit. The White Bird soared into the space, engines bursting blue flames. Haseul steadied her hands on the controls. Nothing came close to flying for Haseul, it made her feel complete.The jet but an extension of her body as she pushed it into a barrel roll for the sole pleasure of it. Staying aboard the Loona Bebop for two weeks didn't felt like a torture at all but she realized only now how much she missed being alone in her jet.

In front of the White Bird, Ganymede and her blue oceans were getting closer. The colony on Ganymede was so far away from Earth that it really started to grow only after the invention of the Gates, a couple of years before the catastrophe that destroyed humanity's original planet. The bulk of Ganymede was still composed of massive oceans, full of wildlife and minerals preciously mined. Many cities had sprouted on the 3 continents surfaces, but the most important remained the poorly named Ganymede Haven. The presence of both the spaceport and the biggest conventional port made it the hub of the moon. It attracted merchants, industrials, bio-scientists, tourists, fisherman. Which means that it also attracted thief, smugglers, pirates, murderers, refugees and mafioso. The piracy was notably intense on Ganymede, thanks to its oceans and multiple islands providing hideout and opportunities. However that was not Haseul's concern this time.

A month ago, the Loona Bebop crew stumbled upon this fresh bounty on the head of a Ganymede mafioso. The employer was a local rich merchant family. They got bored of paying the 'protection' tax and used the pretense of a vacation to hide on Mars until the success of some bounty-hunter. It was Sooyoung who recognized one of the mafioso's gunman in a bar of Mars but her tracking skills were so terrible that she entrusted Jinsoul with this task. Meantime, Vivi and Sooyoung cooperated to hack into Ganymede criminal's records. The mafioso had been arrested a few times for armed thievery and thus his profile was informative enough. Jinsoul unconventionally obtained details made Haseul confident enough to launch her hunt.

The White Bird landed in Ganymede spaceport with the custom officer and the security guards already on the platform edge. "Welcome to Ganymede, the spaceport security confirms that your jet was launched from the Loona Bebop which is registered as entering Ganymede airspace for business purpose. If said business involves any type of merchandise I will have to inspect your jet."

"This won't be necessary, I am here for insurance business" The lie came easy at Haseul's lips, no one wants to discuss with insurance delegates. They are too boring.

Checking her silver clock, a gift from Vivi, she saw that she was right on time. The mafioso had a meeting on Europa and his spaceship was scheduled to return in twenty minutes.Not that the spaceport security knew about it but Sooyoung had the clever idea of hacking into several personal agendas of know associates of the target.

Putting on her in-ear radio Haseul dashed through the spaceport "Hey Vivi, can you confirm the landing platform number from Jinsoul's victim ? Still 55 ?"

"55 is still clear, no incoming spaceship." Vivi's answer came straight away thanks to her audio implant."Go for it."

Her black fine boots made no sound as she ran. She entered a maintenance hallway between several landing platform to bypass the closed doors. Her small body allowed her to sneak into the platform, hidden behind repair tools crates. She barely had to wait before the common-looking Falcon Mk3 landed. She had to agree with Jinsoul. The mafioso had no fashion sense and looked just plain ridiculous. His white high hat contrasted badly with his military pants and blue-jean vest. In addition, he wore his pistol harness on the wrong side.

Haseul quickly drew her pistol from her suit vest. The first shoots reached a gunman in his head. Her second missed another thug, only breaking his shoulder's bones. The third took the mafioso in the leg. Her fourth bullet had caught the last thug in the lungs before she had to roll behind the crates to avoid the retaliation.

"The door won't open for the security. Your landing wasn't registered. You both are wounded, so surrender now! You are lucky I'am a bounty hunter and not one of your rival." The wounded thug accepted immediately, launching his gun in the general direction of Haseul. His cries reverberated in the hangar.

However his boss wasn't so easy. "You bitch! I will never surrender myself to a stupid woman! I'm the baron Dayne and you are a vulgar bounty hunter!"

The anger was here but weakened by shame and humiliation. Haseul took a peek over the crates. The man still had a gun in hand but he was shaking, probably from the pain in his leg. She could kill him easily, but their food storage was nearly empty.

Taking a deep breath, Haseul slowly moved away from her cover and aimed at the boss's hand. His bullet strayed a centimeter away from her extended arm, giving the captain a full second to hold her breath, steady her hand and deliver the fifth bullet of the evening. It tore his hand apart, his gun falling into his injured leg. Haseul rushed to kick the gun away and knock the guy out.

She spotted the wounded one slowly crawling on the ground."You can leave after one hour." Straightening her suit vest, she saw a small gash under the elbow.Vivi would say it is too close, that she took too much risk again. Sooyoung would scold her for going alone and her stubbornness. She wondered if Jinsoul would say anything. The captain loved her crew, and they loved her. But she still yearned for a dance with Death. Black roses appeared briefly in her vision before she composed herself and came back to a more immediate issue.

She had to pull the unconscious mafioso on the landing ramp of his own ship before searching for the cockpit. It was small and narrow with the foul smell of drugs and alcohol mixed. At least the controls were in good condition, and the cockpit seat cleans. The Falcon Mk3 took off without the pleasure of flying for Haseul. Thankfully the flight was short. Her White Bird was small enough for the landing platform to accommodate both spacecrafts. She dragged her prize in her jet before sabotaging the other's engines.

"I got him.Tell Sooyoung to prepare the electrified cell.Coming back home."

"Well done," Haseul didn't need more than Vivi calm voice to let loose of the tension of the hunt. Even when it was brief and easy, the hunt took a toll on Haseul's mind.

Sooyoung stood in the hangar, the individual electrified cell in front of her.With the target still unconscious, the transfer was a routine."I will just let him in a corner of the hangar. The flight won't be that long." Sooyoung told the captain climbing the ladder to the main level."Sure. Just remember to put at least water in the cell. The employer might want a word with him before giving us the bounty."

All their employer was suspicious of a scam. They were also fond of any excuse to diminish the promised bounty.This guy had lost an arm so they lost 20% of the bounty. This one was so traumatized that he couldn't speak so they received half of the bounty. Jinsoul was just passionate in her job.

The Loona Bebop was silent. Crossing the common hall, she glanced on her right. Jinsoul was in the couple's training room, sitting cross-legged in the dojo side. Breathing exercice Haseul thought in passing.

She went straight to the cockpit, setting up the course toward the Gate to Mars. The brunette woman checked the latest news both from her contacts in the criminal world and in police departments. Sooyoung was more comfortable with business and trade related contacts. Vivi joined her just as they reached the Gate. The passage was quick as they didn't knew the operator.

Haseul's gaze stayed on the older woman's face during the space and time distortion. Her eyes were hungry for familiar details. The small lips, slightly open. Her cute nose surrounded by soft cheeks. Her left eye, still natural, preserved a deep brown-green which turned to a bright green under the sunlight of Mercury. The right one was unpredictable, both the color and design were Vivi's choice. Tonight she settled on a pastel pink, her favourite color, with a vertical Iris. The flow of her hair went past her shoulder, resting on her bare collarbone. Haseul often indulged herself to the sight of her lover. It was always comforting, a symbol of the peace and optimism that she felt more strongly ever since they met.

Tonight it was also tempting. A vivid red tongue slowly poked out. It glided on a bottom lip before backing off. Vivi always enjoys teasing Haseul during one of her 'Drunk in my sight session' as she calls them. She was rewarded by the captain's sharp breath and reddening cheeks. Not that either of them was innocent, but Haseul was prone to blushing, for her girlfriend's delight.

The arrival in Mars's space didn't broke the charm of the moment. VIvi's hand guided Haseul's eyes, nonchalantly moving past her neck to fiddle with her shirt's button. The short fingers suddenly went to her exposed tight, casually grazing down the soft flesh. Then they ascended, revealing more and more of what was hidden under a blue sport short. "I trust you are gonna fulfill this morning promise..." Vivi's sly smile said enough about her expectations of the incoming night."But we have a package to deliver!' She said while jumping to her feet.

A couple of seconds later, Sooyoung and Jinsoul entered the cockpit, taking the rear seats."I loaded the cell on my Blue Betta" Jinsoul announced. Her large transport jet was often used for this purpose. The jet itself had acquired a certain reputation on Mars. The rumors were that it never came back empty. And that any policy or customs officer coming too close of it was found hours later with some broken bones.

Yves was checking her messages "The merchant has sent a group to retrieve the package directly at the spaceport and already booked a landing hangar."

"Great! This is gonna be over quickly. I have something to finish with Vivi" Haseul lead them all to the Blue Betta, letting Jinsoul take over the controls.

"Okay let's go !!' The blonde energy screamed her happiness after 2 weeks of solitude. Mars's spaceport security was incomparable to Ganymede's one. As the capital and economic center of the Solar Sytem Federation, Mars was subject to a heavy police presence and tight respect of the law. Thus, the four girls were grateful to the employer for clearing all the controls and papers in advance.

A tall, somber man greeted them as they exchanged the package for a bag of 8.000 wulongs ."Well, with the face of this guy, I would bet that our ex-prisonner will not see tomorrow." Sooyoung said.

"I have to go buy tools and food now with Vivi before you loose this money to stupid bets" Haseul's sass was a daily habit for Sooyoung.

"We can do that tomorrow. Let's go back home."

"Impatient to go to bed Vivi ?" Jinsoul teased the older woman.

Without batting an eye, she answered,"Who said anything about a bed ?"

**So was the life on the Loona Bebop...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! thanks to you who read all of this first chapter :)  
> So I had this idea in mind for a while and Haseul comeback only encouraged me to go for it and just write !   
> I'm very open to any discussion on this story, on Cowboy Bebop, on how I will merge the two.  
> So far I haven't decided if there will be a central storyline or if I will stay with an episodic story-telling. Let me know what you think about it.  
> Peek of the next chapter :   
> Viseul smut / possibly a more humorous adventure about animals kidnapping (cause like, everybody care more about their pets than anything else)   
> (check out the chapter title track from Cowboy Bebop OST)   
> Bye !


	2. Cat Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt for a cat & Vivi and Haseul love time.

The piano soft notes hovered under the dim lights. This bar was a classy place, and the musician talented. Sooyoung was often drawn to elegant places, clothes, food and drinks. She couldn't pinpoint exactly why. It didn't matter now that she could taste such an excellent wine. It was crazily expensive, salvaged from Earth in the days following the evacuation of the planet. Of course, she appreciated the taste even more knowing she won't have to pay for it.

"She disappeared 3 days ago...Such a beautiful lady...Oh how afraid she might be..." The old lady lament was getting on Jinsoul nerves. She could see it in her girlfriend's eyebrows stance over her dark sunglasses. The latter was stupid to wear in an indoor bar. She told her so but of course the answer throw her off "I look great and they are useful to avoid seeing people's faces."  
"My little girl...You have to save her please... Bring her back to me... My sweet kitty." The sobs resonated loudly, ruining the classic piece of piano.  
"Ok, ok we are on it. 50 000 wulongs guaranteed for the cat alive. And tonight's drinks." Sooyoung still didn't understand why throw this amount of money for a cat. A bounty that huge was usually synonymous with great risks, death, torture and so on. "Yes, just as I said before..."

"Deal.Now fuck off." Jinsoul knew what tact and politeness were. She just didn't use them.Sooyoung found her behavior and look's contrast with her cute strawberry lemonade glass so endearing.Whimpering, the woman went away immediately.

"I can't believe our luck. 50K wulong would be enough to silence Haseul for a year, We could go on a vacation, Europa's mountains are perfect for climbing." Sooyoung let her mind wander for a while.Oddly, the image of vacation in mountains with Jinsoul was not that appealing.Her girlfriend saw straight through her sealed lips."Europa has fancy hotels too.Royal suite where we could stay an entire week, just the two of us."

This made the raven-haired woman smile "You would miss Vivi. And your dojo, and the thrill of a new target to pursue."She took the last sip of wine."But if you want, a few days off would be nice. Haseul and Vivi would pick us up as soon as we would ask."

"Without us they are probably already dying of boredom back on the ship" Jinsoul's glass was now empty too. They rose simultaneously, their dresses tight around their body. Sooyoung hated all type of dress, but it was needed to get in the bar. No matter where in the solar system, the elite's idea of appropriate clothes was severely limited.

"I'm not so sure about that, they are quite capable of having fun when we leave the ship." Sooyoung lead them outside of the bar, with their hotel only a few streets away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Loona Bebop was in Mars's orbit, far enough that the gravity force put them in a peaceful rotation. The other couple had left for the surface, following a newspaper article about a missing cat. This was Jinsoul's idea of course.

Vivi wanted to let some space and time to Haseul. The last night, her girlfriend had several nightmares. This wasn't a rare occurrence sadly, but Vivi had learnt when it was best to let her alone. She had put on her spacesuit and magnetic boots before leaving the comfort of the spaceship for the cold of space. She repaired some bullet holes, switched the left-wing aileron for one of her design that should improve the manoeuvrability of the spaceship in dense atmospheres.

This was hard work in the void of space, leaving her body tired when she came back. She sat on Jinsoul's dojo tatami. The four friends' rule was that only their bedrooms were off limits. All other spaces were free to be used by anyone, even if habit did lead them to hang out more in specific rooms. Vivi didn't had much use for the practice range next to the dojo just as Sooyoung never went in the engines' room.

She let her mind wanders from thoughts to thoughts. Her right eye activated to display a book in front of her. Poetry was one of her refuges, a way for her to experience a diversity of idea, mood and emotion. The implant in her frontal lobe allowed her to read quickly. But for poems she liked to use a human pace and lingers on the experience rather than the content.

Haseul hadn't seen her girlfriend since she left their bed in the morning. After last night nightmares, she woke up with a morose mood and glads that her lover was not there to see the storm of darkness in her eyes. After putting on her clothes, she went directly to her White Bird.  
The engines roared and she echoed them, screaming out loud in the jet cockpit. There was anger and despair in her scream, but also relief and excitement. She pushed the jet into perilous stunts between Mars's skyscrapers.  
Complicated thoughts went away, leaving room for her instincts.Go left. Brake. Pass under the footbridge and rotate to avoid the statue's extended arm. Dive.

She was alive. She was Haseul and no one could stop her.Vivi loved her.Vivi wanted her.

Back home, she ran through the corridors until she stopped abruptly in front of the woman her heart ached for.Catching her breath with her hands on her knees, she waited for Vivi to open her left eye.  
"Hey" Vivi's voice sounded so low after the sound of engines and her own conflicting screams.  
"Hey...Thank you for today, for understanding."  
"Hush. I know I'm a great girlfriend."  
Haseul's laughter rang high in the empty space for a full minute."Should we celebrate this new title you just won?"

Vivi rose, her right eye switching to a deep lavender circling a dark iris "I do intend to celebrate it. And the existence of Haseul. And the miracle of seeing you in this hot flight jacket."

Her hand calmly put a strand of hair behind a small ear. Sparks rushed between their eyes, in the narrowing distance between their bodies. Vivi could see the captain's breath quicken under her blouse. Still her lover remained patient, her hands clasping each other behind her back. She loved to let Vivi set her own pace and see the desire roused in the older woman. The hand next to the small ear went down, fingers' tip grazing a slender neck.

Vivi's thumb followed the curve of her breast, teased her stiff nipple. Her left hand took a trip along a flexed arm, pushing the sleeve down her shoulder. It draw a path along her hip, briefly trapped in the waistband of her pants. This seemed to annoy Vivi as her hand gripped her thigh, pulling it against her hips.

Haseul fell in a trance.The warmth of the fingers on her skin, of the breath on her lips. The natural fragrance of grapefruit. The vivid image of the delicious naked body carved on her closed eyelids. Vivi's aura was everywhere.

The pink-haired woman closed her eyes, fully enjoying the feeling of Haseul soft flesh through her clothes and against her hips. She let her fingers run along her lover's short legs. Haseul's joyous laughter when she unintentionnally tickled her under the knee didn't stopped her exploration. Her right hand wandered on the upper part of the gorgeous body in front of her. Haseul's midriff was slightly muscular. Slipping under the blouse, she felt a fine layer of sweat around her belly-button.

"How can you be so hot?" Vivi panted, her hand moving up the other woman's chest.  
"Either because I ran or because you are so skilled at turning me on." Haseul's breath was getting quicker. Staying focused was difficult with the soft rub on her inner thigh and the fingers reaching the underside of her breasts.

"No bra hmmm, I like that" When Vivi pinched her nipple, Haseul lost it. Her hands rushed around to grab her lover's plump asscheeck over her skirt. Vivi's sudden moan made Haseul smile widely. Wanting more reaction, she slipped her hands under the white skirt kneading the round skin directly. She was only blocked by silk lingerie.

Both women had their eyes closed and forehead resting on the other's.  
"Shall we inaugurate sex on tatami ?" Vivi suggested.  
"It would be a first for us. Not for the tatami knowing Jinsoul and Sooyoung" Haseul giggled."Come on, I want to make love with you."

Both women reluctantly separated from each other, only holding hands while running through the spaceship. The flight jacket was cast off on the way, and Haseul had already started to undo her blouse when Vivi locked the door.

The pink-haired woman marveled at the sight of Haseul's bare chest. The blush spreading from her neck downward. Her small but firm breasts with beautiful nipples of a deeper shade. A small bullet scar was visible on her right hip, Vivi always made a point of giving it extra kisses.  
"I want to see all of you" The oldest's whisper sounded loud in the silence of the room but Haseul was more than happy to indulge her.

She started by opening her magnetic belt, throwing it aside. With a seductive grin, she slid one hand under the edge of her pants. She brushed over her sex, making her action clear to her love. Vivi's large eyes were stuck to the movement of her wrist, a light flush appearing on her face. Next she lazily pushed down her pants along her legs. She knew they were not her best asset, too short and too muscular.

As always,Vivi reassured her " Oh I want to ride your thighs so bad." Her left iris was dilated by lust,and the lavender of her right eye shined brightly.

Haseul was only covered by blue cotton panties and she knew this was still too much for her lover. Turning around, she felt Vivi's gaze over her back. More scars were exposed, from blades and animals' claws and a more recent bruise showed on her shoulder. But Vivi's eyes stopped only at the sight of her voluptuous butt.  
Putting on a show, Haseul slid both thumbs under the panties line to slowly bring them down. Bending forward, she gave her beloved a glimpse of her lower lips.  
Vivi's sultry voice rewarded her "So beautiful..."

When Haseul faced her again, the panties in her hand, Vivi could not stop herself from looking down. Her Venus mons was adorned by short black hair. Her sex was lovely, and she moistened her lips upon the sight of its wetness. She felt her desire for the woman in front of her multiply. "I want to kiss you, all over your body... But first, sit down."  
Surprisingly, Haseul obeyed without a word. On the edge of the bed, she kept her legs slightly open.

"Caress yourself, gently."  
"Did Sooyoung taught you how to top ?" Haseul hand circled her breast, repeating her lover's previous actions.  
"Is it a complaint?" She watched the precise movement of Haseul's index over her nipple. Both hands rapidly went down, massaging her thighs and shifting toward a more sensitive area.  
Haseul moaned when her fingers rubbed her clitoris "Not at all. I might need a view to stimulate my imagination."

Vivi chuckled "Do you ? You seem eager." Even so, she complied. Her light green tunic was shortly on the floor, followed by her bra.  
"That's it...No one is as sexy as you." The movement of her hands on her lower lips hasten at the sight. Vivi's breasts were small too, but her pointy nipples large and sensitive. Her flat tummy and the paleness of her skin made Haseul thirsty for a taste of it. She sighed heavily when she saw the white skirt fall , revealing a red silk thong. Wetness spread in its center. "Join me honey."

Vivi slowly walked to the bed, climbing on its side to lay her back on her pillow. Haseul rotated to be face to face, sitting on her knees and shins. She kept pleasuring herself, her eyes hooked on Vivi's fingers kneading at her breast.

"Slow down Haseul.I didn't touched myself yet." Vivi's smirk was tender.  
"You ask a lot tonight." It was hard to stall her lust.She had to restrain herself to long strokes around her sex. The pleasure she enjoyed didn't decrease as Vivi provided her with a much erotic sight. She sucked three fingers and then set aside her thong to caress directly her clit.

Soon enough both women's loud moans echoed in the room. They were torn between contemplating the other's body and uphold a direct eye-to-eye contact. Many emotions were conveyed through their gazes. Love, passion,joy, trust. Vivi inhaled Haseul's stormy scent mixed with the musky odor of sex, making her dizzy.

Muffled wet sounds filled the room when Haseul entered herself with two fingers. She started to bounce on them, her breasts jiggling a bit.  
"I love you Vivi... Ah!" Under the pleasure, Haseul fell forward, her head upon Vivi's shaking thighs. "This is so good!" She screamed as her fingers carried her throughout a sharp orgasm. She took a moment to delight in the afterglow, sparks of bliss surging in her body.

When she finally lift up her head, she saw Vivi nibbling on her lips with three fingers knuckle-deep inside her. Despite her vigorous movements and her other hand on her breast, she didn't seem to find her orgasm.

"Love, are you ok?" Haseul gently kissed her thigh.  
"It's difficult." Vivi was panting."I want to come. I keep thinking about you, and it feels so good but..."

"It's ok, I got you" Since the last cybernetic implant she put in her brain, Vivi's orgasms were harder to obtain. But Haseul was glad to help her and always generous in bed. She straddled her lover, letting her touch herself the way she felt best. Instead, she kissed her briefly on her shoulders. Haseul's lips and tongue painted on Vivi's neck, arms and belly. She took a nipple between her teeth, soothing it with her tongue and savoring it's subtle aroma. Her fingers were everywhere on the pale skin, brushing or scratching.

When their lips finally met in a bruising kiss, Haseul's sexuality was ardent again. Breaking the kiss, she made Vivi suck on two fingers."I'm going to take care of your clit." Vivi released her fingers, moaning loudly "Yes please touch me there." She went straight for it, stroking the small core actively while being cautious about not hurting her.

Their tongues met inside Vivi's mouth, tasting each other's sweetness until they had to catch their breath.

"Nghh!" Vivi arched on the bed, fingers paused inside of her. Her other hand caught Haseul's and clung to it strongly. Her tights shook with thrill.

After her climax, Vivi opened her eyes to see a huge proud smile on her beloved face."Only you can make me feel this way babe."

Their bodies were sticky with sweat but neither of the two women wanted to part from the other. Haseul took the responsibility of grabbing a wet tissue on the shelf hung above the bed to thoroughly clean Vivi.

She smoothed Haseul's short hair "Did The nightmares vanished?"  
"Yeah, thank you.You didn't do it just for my sake right ?" Haseul's worry was plain in her voice.  
"I wanted you. I still desire you right now." Vivi comforted her.

More words and kisses and caresses followed, long into the night....  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Is it this one?" Sooyoung asked impatiently. Jinsoul checked the holo-capture they received at their hotel-room, shortly after dawn. Sooyoung hatred for anything happening in the morning was well known.

"No. And sheathe the revolver. We are supposed to save the cat not shoot it."

"I want to shoot something." Yeah, clearly her girlfriend was pissed off.

"Once we find the catnapper, you can shoot him. The lady just wants the cat, she never said anything about the guy." Jinsoul tried to appease the woman walking beside her. They were searching the district for only 2 hours.  
"The cat just walked away. Or she has dementia and created the cat entirely in her memory."

"The steward sent the holo-capture." Jinsoul was annoyed by the uncharacteristic childish behavior of her lover." Do I have to kiss you to clear your mood?"  
At last, a small smile popped up on the raven-haired's face. "Who would steal a cat anyway?"

"On the holo-capture he has blue eyes.A white cat with blue eyes, must be unique." Jinsoul mused.

"So someone stole it, for money or ... for a collection of rare animals ?" On this thought they headed for a zoo in the adjacent district.  
They found a talking dog, pink elephants and a man who could extend his neck to make it as high as the giraffe next to him. There was a cat supposedly able to predict the future. But this one had black fur. Sooyoung had to talk their way out of an encounter with a group of angry clowns after Jinsoul made fun of their makeup.

"I mean did you saw his eye-liner? So funny!"

Gosh,her girlfriend could be so loud! "It is supposed to be funny. For children." Jinsoul's grin persisted. Happiness came easily to the blonde and she knew how to sustain it for a long time. Sooyoung was sometimes jealous of this, even if her girlfriend always boosted her mood.

After the failure at the zoo, Sooyoung wanted to at least get a piece of information before spending a month searching for a cat. "Do you still have your contact in the Eastern market?"  
"Nojus ? We can go to his shop now. You think it might be smugglers ?" Jinsoul seized the controls of her Blue Betta, flying low and fast.

"Space stations' staff have to import their pets. I guess not all of them wants to comply with the procedure. Thus smugglers, especially for rare animals. It's just a hunch tho." Sooyoung was an instinctive person, despite her skill with mathematics.

The Eastern market was a wide, chaotic area. Some corporations had raised their own towers, but most of it consisted of abandoned buildings and hangars now occupied without much thought for security. Anything could be bought here, from life-insurance to illegal organs, ironically. Both women were relatively tall, yet they had to be very cautious to not loose each other in the crowd. They couldn't even hold hands in this area since homophobia didn't stay on Earth.

Jinsoul turned suddenly to go straight into an empty back alley and climb on a crate. From here, she reached a bar converted into an engines' repair workshop. No one looked at them for which Sooyoung was glad. Eventually, the blonde stopped in front of a mechanic working on a complex generator.

"Hello mate, did you saw a yellow squirrel eating an ice-cream ?"  
The answer came at once "A chocolate ice-cream, but the squirrel had no eyes." The man lifted his eyes from his work. His skin was dark, and Sooyoung could tell that he had been handsome. Now in his sixties, the effect of time and hard work were visible on his face.

"Good to see you Nojus" Jinsoul shook his hand."This is my girlfriend, Sooyoung."

"Congratulations, you found a woman crazy enough to tolerate you" His smile made him look younger. As he rose, Sooyoung saw a charred shoulder and a mettalic prosthetic in place of his right arm.  
"Flame thrower. They had to cut my arm." Sooyoung avoided any reaction. In this world, she learnt to never show weakness, except to Jinsoul.

"We need your help, nothing too big. We are searching for smugglers who could do business in illegal pets with space stations' staff."  
"This is oddly specific. Just outside section C of the market, there is a deserted apartment complex. 12th floor, grey door with a red boar painted on it." He grunted, already looking down on the generator.

After they had left the place, Sooyoung wondered "You don't need to pay him?"  
"I killed the guy who had the flame thrower. Nojus owes me. I like to believe that we are friends now but we never had the chance to have a drink together."  
"You don't trust him."  
"Not fully. But on this matter he doesn't have any reason to lie. Keep your hands on your revolvers anyway."

The apartment complex was easy to find and did seemed empty up till the 12th floor. It was built around the staircase, with the doors set in a square. Sooyoung spotted the red boar on her right and followed Jinsoul to that door. She punched it heavily.

"Who is that ?!" the door didn't open, but it was clear that the man just behind it was nervous.  
"Bounty-hunters. We don't come for you so consider yourself lucky. Did you smuggle a white cat with blue eyes in the past four days ?"  
"Just wait a minute.I'm gonna check that."  
"Don't stay in front of the door love" Sooyoug was certain that shotgun bullets could pierce it.

"Ok bounty-hunters, we didn't smuggle it because the fucking cat got away before we could sedated it. Marcus says he saw it in the upper floors of this complex, but Marcus is always drunk."  
"Better than nothing..." Jinsoul muttered.

They were surveying the 15th floor when Sooyoung heard several meows behind a heavy door. Her girlfriend kicked the door open while she had both revolvers at the ready. "What the hell ?!" Jinsoul screamed before running outside.

The one-room studio was packed with cats encircling an elderly woman. Jinsould wasn't exactly afraid of animals but this sight wasn't pleasant. Most of the cats were underfed and aggressive. Sooyoung quickly grabbed the only white one she was, ignoring the cackle of the cat maniac.

She closed the door and kept a strong grip on the cat's neck.  
"Hmm Sooyoung, why does it have only one blue eye?"  
She inspected the issue "You won't believe me but I think it's a lens..."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The couple took a seat in the restaurant.

"He lost one lens but this is your cat." Sooyoung was done with this.  
"Oh my kitten, my poor baby..." Seeing how the cat squirmed in the woman's arms, it was clear that he would try to run away again.  
"The bounty, now." Jinsoul's harsh voice cut through the whines. It was efficient.

With the bag of money in her arms, Sooyoung almost forgot the tedious past days.

"Haseul, Vivi ! We just brought back 50K wulongs ! It's our record right ?" Jinsoul bragged entering the common hall.  
"Shush. Vivi is sleeping, I think I exhausted her. But well done." Haseul proud wink warmed both Jinsoul and Sooyoung's hearts.

**So was the life on the Loona Bebop...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second chapter ! Special thanks for people who left kudos, it feels nice to see some interest in this story :)  
> As always, any feedback is precious to me. Specifically on the smut scene, if I wrote something that bothered you, please tell me so.  
> Next chapter preview :   
> \- We will start to explore Vivi's past.  
> -More present/visible sci-fi elements.   
> See you soon !


	3. Call me, Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pirate ambush force Vivi and Jinsoul to confront their inner demons.

The room felt empty when she stirred from slumber. She shuffled her disheveled short hair with the pleasure of waking up after a nightmare-free night. Moving blindly her hand on the side, she found only the sheet. _That’s why the bed feel so cold_.

Recently Vivi needed less sleep, and she loathed staying inactive in bed. Haseul didn’t mind, everyone appreciated to have some time apart from the others. Grumbling, Haseul put on black pants and a white tunic over her underwear. A splash of cold water finished waking her up.

Faint noises could be heard from the adjacent room. Moving in, her heart started beating faster.Even after six years, the simple sight of her lover affected her. The pink-haired woman was sitting straight at her workshop, dressed in a dungaree. Haseul overheard music from the in-ear implant and metallic tinkling. _I shouldn’t break her focus_. She waited, contemplating the flex of Vivi’s arms at work.

“Hello, sweetie.” The music stopped, and Vivi spun on her stool. Her radiant smile was as ravishing as ever. However, Haseul had to contain her reaction at the empty eye-socket. She saw Vivi without her cybernetic eye before, but the shock never faded. Sometimes in her nightmares both eye-socket were empty and bloody.

“Morning. Are you repairing the eye?” She kissed the older woman fleetingly. Vivi gripped her nape to bring her back to her lips for a proper kiss.

She had to catch her breath after releasing her “I implemented a new night-vision program. Shall we test it later?”

“I’ll be glad to. Did you finish?” She enquired. _Please put it back on_.

“Not yet, I want to reinforce the shell.” Vivi spun back to pick up her tools and focus on the task at hand.

Haseul headed to the kitchen to quench her hunger. This time loud noises welcomed her when she entered the small room.

“If you are as good as you pretend to be it’s no big deal.”

“Now I’m sure you are crazy, not weird ass crazy but brain damaged crazy.”

Jinsoul pouted, “Why are you so mean ?! You said trying new things was good for our relationship! Don’t you agree on that Haseul?”

The captain sighed,“Whatever this is, leave me out of it. I just want some rice.” _I’m sure they are gonna kiss the argument off in a couple of hours anyway_.

“Haseul, this genius wants me to practice my shooting while she exercises. In front of the bloody targets!”

Heating up a pack of instant rice, Haseul turned towards the couple. Sooyoung’s eyes were bulging while Jinsoul laughed out loud. “You are skilled enough to avoid your girlfriend but I don’t want to bury her. Not before she gives me back my purple silk bra.”

“Yeah about this, hmmm… Sooyoung torn it to pieces.” Naturally Jinsoul didn’t look sorry at all.“You both are so… so mundane! I’m gonna train with knives.” She left, stomping her feets on the ground.

“You tore it?” _I knew something like this would happen when I lent it to Jinsoul, but at least I should tease Sooyoung_.

The raven-haired woman flushed and quickly justified her way out “I need to check the travel route.”

With the instant rice pack and chopsticks in her hand, Haseul went to watch Jinsoul training.The blonde loved to have an audience, and Haseul was in awe of her physical capacities. While herself didn’t lacked of strength and close combat skills, she had to admit that Jinsoul was really on another level. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vivi just finished connecting her cybernetic eye to her brain implant via her right eye-socket. Only the last security protocols were left to test.

The Loona Bebop alarms blared while all the auxiliary systems were deactivated. _The shields are prioritized. An attack ?!_ A searing pain took over her senses.

She collapsed on the ground, her whole body agonizing.”Haseul!!” Her cry for help was the last she managed before biting her tongue.

Jinsoul ran towards the cockpit, discarding her training knives. “Sooyoung, situation?” Her girlfriend had the controls in hand and did her best to dodge a missile. “Pirate ambush. They are too many, we need the White bird in the air.”

“I can get Haseul.” Her athletic legs were pushed in a sprint. She found Haseul, holding Vivi in her arms. The brunette wailed, tears flooding her face.

“Vivi ?!” The woman was visibly in a terrible pain and blood leaked from her mouth. She never saw her leader in disarray before. “Haseul listen to me. You can’t help her now. Grab the first-aid kit in the infirmary.” Haseul gently laid her lover on the floor before following the order.

Jinsoul switched on her in-ear radio “Sooyoung, go in the White Bird, Vivi is hurt. I will pilot the Loona Bebop.” The two women almost bumped into each other. Back in the cockpit, she opened the hangar for the jet. The radar displayed four pirates jets and a cruiser looming behind. The shield was holding but barely. She had to buy time for Sooyoung, Haseul and Vivi. _They need me to protect them_.

Sooyoung felt anger rise inside her when her hands clasped on the White Bird controls. _I’ll kill them all_. The engines roared furiously, and she uncovered the electric canon along with the machine guns.

When she exited the hangar, one of the pirate jets was directly in her view. She wasted no time and shoots a flurry of heavy bullets. She darted through the explosion, her eyes searching for another target to cut down. Flying away, she was quickly pursued by the second pirate. _Do as Haseul instructed you_. Diving swiftly, she superseded her opponent thanks to the superior agility of her jet. A looping enabled her to align herself just behind it. _I got you_.

Her missile struck the target and she rolled to avoid the wreck of the second pirate jet. “Jinsoul how is it going for you ?”

“The shields are ok now, thanks. I’m moving to board the cruiser.”

“Be careful.” Jinsoul’s kiss sound in reply made her feel better.

Her focus back on the task, she chased the third aggressor. This one was a better pilot. He kept using the Loona Bebop as a shelter, so she couldn't use her missiles and he was too fast for her machine-guns. _One precise shot with the electric canon is all I need. Just one shot_. Dancing with her opponent, she loaded her main weapon at maximum capacity. There was a risk of overwhelming the cooling system, but she wanted this over quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she felt the world slows around her.She aimed up the Loona Bebop left wing and pressed the trigger. The beam of sheer energy stormed in the space, reaching its target when it flew from under the left wing. Sooyoung had to close her eyes in front of the blue thunderbolt. When it receded, she saw the last jet fleeing back to the cruiser.

Her hands were burnt, and she left a few pieces of skin on the controls. The adrenaline kept the pain away, but it wouldn’t last long. “Jinsoul, I’m out. Coming back to the hangar. Board the cruiser and exterminate them.” Even alone, Jinsoul was the most deadly of their crew in narrow spaces.

“They won’t enjoy this, but I will.” Fury was plain in the blonde voice.

_I feel so useless._ Back in the ship, Haseul kneeled next to Vivi. She had put a bandage in Vivi’s mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue again. She gave her a shoot of painkillers, but she didn’t understand where the pain came from. Bullet wounds, jet accident, burns she could deal with but this was unknown.

Jinsoul’s shouts in the intercom sounded so far away. Her reality was Vivi’s scorching skin and the blood running from her hands where her fingers dug... Nightmares brought to life. _Not her too_.

All of a sudden, she heard Vivi mumbled. Throwing aside the bandage, she leaned in. “It’s hacking… My nerves are torturing me because of my implants...Haseul I love you.”

“Don’t say this honey. We’ll wipe them out and stop this!”

“It’s not so simple… My implants are subjugating my own will and constituting their own entity…” Talking must felt excruciating for her.

“Stay with me love, Soo and Jinsoul are getting us rid of this attack.”

_I feel so useless..._

The Loona Bebop hovered over the pirate spaceship. Clad in her spacesuit and magnetic boots, Jinsoul used a grappling hook to land on its side. With a blowtorch she melted one door. As she expected, two pirates were waiting just behind.

Jumping inside, Jinsoul hurled her heavy boots into the jaw of the first opponent. She heard the bones snap. _I love that noise_. When she tumbled forward into the hallway, the other thug managed to slice at her arm with a knife. She forced herself to ignore the blood trickling in her sleeve. Pivoting on her feet, she seized his wrist and fractured it.

He barely had time to scream before she caught the knife in its fall and stuck it in his throat. Jinsoul watched the crimson liquid fell. _I want more_.

She pulled the knife out and jogged toward the main cockpit. The cruiser was cluttered and several part of it ruined.

Furious conversations echoed in the spaceship. It was only when she arrived in front of a fortified door that she made sense of them.

“You said it was a transport ship with a cargo of advanced computers and unprotected!”

“My contact was certain! He said a red spaceship, near Titan.”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes “ Our ship is burgundy you retards.”

The conversation on the other side stopped abruptly. “Who the hell are you ?” She supposed this was their leader. _I will kill this one slowly_.

“We are bounty-hunters. And since there are no bounties on your ugly heads, I can chop them off!”

“Please… We didn’t want to attack you. We can give you gold,our last jet fighter, anything !” The fear in his voice made for a joyful sound.

“The thing is, you hurt our Vivi.” On these words, she put her blowtorch at work on the door. It took a few minutes, but she demolished the door’s console and pushed it open.

Quickly dodging the first bullet, she tackled the pirate holding the gun. Both bodies plunged on the floor but only Jinsoul rose. The knife she held before was plunged into the guy’s skull up till the hilt.

Only the captain was left. Down to his knees, he was pleading for his life “Please… we are just petty thieves… I have a daughter, on Mars…”His pants were soiled.

The deep metallic scent of blood filled her to ecstasy. The familiar red veil in front of her eyes distorted her vision and thoughts. _It’s enough_. From the depth of her heart, Sooyoung’s voice tried reining her. _You are better than this_. But the voice was drowned by the sound of Vivi’s screams.

She put her blood-soaked hands around the man throat. Without a word, she strangled him slowly.

Sooyoung’s hands were in a constant pain but she pushed it at the back of her mind. “How is Vivi doing ?”

The captain’s face was pale and tears still dampened her cheeks. “I’m unsure… She stopped screaming a few minutes ago. But her eyes keep moving under her eyelids, so she isn’t unconscious…”

“We repelled them, why doesn’t it stop…”

“She spoke about something inside her and about her implants...” When she heard the airlock opens, Sooyoung turned away from the couple on the floor.

“Jinsoul!” Her lover made for a terrible sight. She bore a wound on her arms, blood all over her hands and face.

“Most of it is not my blood. Just a scratch on the arm. Soo… it happened again…” The blonde refused to look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I sent you there love. I know you need to talk but Vivi is still in danger.” Jinsoul’s eyes were numb and her voice oh so low when she answered “Go help her. I need to wash this cut.” Distress was all she felt when she had to tear her eyes away from her lover and return to Vivi’s side.

_Could it be an hour already ? It feels like eternity…_ Haseul’s head pounded as she mulled over any solution to end her lover’s suffering. She felt Sooyoung’s hand on her shoulder but refused to acknowledge it. _There has to be something… Think, think!_ She was staring blankly at the single tear running down Vivi’s left eye.

It hit her in a fraction of second. Vivi’s right eye was neither crying or moving under the eyelid. She forced the latter open. The cybernetic eye was completely black, with flashes of green informatic code lines. “That’s it!” She clawed at the cyber eye and severed it from Vivi’s brain. In her anger she crushed it immediately. _I hope it’s not too late_.

Haseul cuddled her lover’s face “It’s alright Vivi. Ease your mind, the entity is gone. I’m here for you love.” Her thumbs rubbed delicate circles over pale cheeks. ”You are Vivi, a wonderful woman. You are not on Titan’s battlefield anymore. You are on the Loona Bebop, with Soo and Jinsoul. Come back to me please.”

Never had the sight of Vivi’s only eye open been that sweet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She put her head on Haseul’s lap when she lied down on the couch of the common hall. _Haseul saved me. I was too weak, so she had to save me..._ She forced the thought away, enjoying her lover’s soft touch in her hair.

The other couple sat in front of them. Jinsoul was bandaging Sooyoung hand’s “How did you got these burns?”

The raven-haired woman was faintly smiling, “I kept the electric canon at maximum capacity for 10 seconds. The controls just overheated.”

_I should upgrade the cooling system_.

Jinsoul wrapped up her task and then took a deep breath “I need to talk to all of you. When I was inside the pirate spaceship, I lost control again. The first two that I killed were in a fair fight but after…” The topic was clearly unpleasant to talk about for her.

“I keep telling myself that it was only to protect Vivi and that I got furious because I had seen her hurt. But I did enjoy hurting all of them. I enjoyed killing them and the smell of their blood and the sound of their broken bones. Their captain surrendered but I didn’t care. I took his life because it felt good to murder him.”

It was Haseul who took the responsibility of expressing their shared feelings. “Honey, Vivi was in danger and I was useless. You protected us, and I will never allow you to feel guilty over it. We all know about your penchant for violence, and we all accept you. Because you don’t use unjustified violence or against innocents.” Their leader looked at Jinsoul straight in her eyes. ”Violence feels good to Sooyoung and me too. It is tempting by nature. Killing is easy and gives us the illusion of control over our own mortality. You confess about this experience and deem it morally wrong. It shows that at your core, you are this extraordinary person that we are fond of.”

“And we will help you to resist to these impulses.” Vivi added in a gentle voice.

“Thanks Vivi.” the familiar broad smile was back on the blonde’s lips. Sooyoung finally spoke up.

“Vivi, is it ok to ask about what happened exactly?” _Now comes the difficult part for me_.

She cleared her throat “ Ahem. We are exhausted, so I will try keeping it brief. I didn’t get the time to finalize the test on this new night-vision program. When the pirate spaceship used an informatic attack to paralyse us, the Loona Bebop defences parried it easily. It bounced on the closest target which was my cybernetic eye. The issue is my implants are a part of my identity. Combined with the destructive nature of the attack, it triggered a self-conscious reflex. Simply put, my eye gathered what he could of my identity to make his own up and take over my body.”

She raised her eyes to see her lover’s face clouded “These are too dangerous Vivi…” _Haseul never doubted my implants before_.

“You won’t like my answer, but I need them.”

Her voice conveyed her frustration“I told you before love, you are not on Titan anymore.”

“Your lungs can fail.Your heart can deteriorate. Your eyes can lose accuracy or sensitivity to colors. I can counter time’s effect on my body, to a certain extent. Death is not frightening, weakness is. I will never let this happen to me again. And you deserve the best version of myself.” She hoped to be convincing. _Haseul has to see it from my perspective_.

“You can’t merely disregard what happened today…” The worry was still there, but her lover trusted her.

“I don’t. I will be cautious for my sake and yours.The future designs will be more secured, I promise you.” Vivi smiled, comforted by her lover’s confidence in her.

_I lost Valentine but I will defend you_.

The four of them slept together in the common hall this night with light music and words of reassurance to soothe their minds and hearts.

**So was the life on the Loona Bebop…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this third chapter and many thanks for kudos!  
> I experimented with POV switch and expressing the character’s inner thoughts in italics. I hope this makes for a more enjoyable reading. 
> 
> This chapter was quite heavy in angst and tone so things will be lighter in the next one. 
> 
> Preview of chapter 4 :  
> -Sooyoung and Jinsoul have a well deserved break. Sexy times and ski ahead.  
> -’Yves’ will appears.
> 
> See you !


	4. Pretty with a Pistol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung and Jinsoul love night & an old ennemy appears.

In a gush of snow, Sooyoung overtook her again. Grunting, she shifted in a straight-forward stance to gain speed.

“Showing off?” Her scream barely reached Sooyoung’s ears.

“Impressed?” Her girlfriend was indeed fast, but she would never admit it.

Alongside, they hurtled down the slope at full speed. On one of the most challenging ski run, other skiers were capable to avoid the duo. The day before she had knocked down two men, and they had to apologize. Apologies were high on the list of Jinsoul’s most hated things.

The wind messed with their hair.The harsh cold pierced through the thermal ski suit. She felt a strain in her legs’ muscles. _I haven’t enjoyed myself this much sing long_. It was their second day on Europa. Sooyoung had booked a four-days trip in the most expensive ski resort of the moon. Built on the equator, only the topography was natural in this artificial complex. Both women had never known Earth so no comparison would hinder their amusement.

Every new ski track represented an opportunity for a race. So far there had been four draw, two victories for the blonde and three for the raven-haired woman. Dusk was near, and they had left the hotel room at dawn. _I can’t let her win this one_. With a wicked grin under her scarf, she briefly caught her girlfriend elbow. As she expected it made her lose her balance and she fell on her side.

“What ?! Jinsoul I swear you are gonna…”

She raced down the mountain too fast to heard the following words. She had time to stop in front of the hotel and remove her skis before her lover reached her. Astonishingly, she didn’t make any comment.

“Let’s declare it a draw for today, right Soo ?”

Her girlfriend smirked with confidence “Fine. I will have to go for another victory.”

“Ahahah tomorrow is climbing, and we both know who have the most powerful arms.”

They left their skis at the reception desk and climbed up the stairs. Jinsoul advocated for constant exercice which deeply annoyed Sooyoung. Their suite was at the bloody 10th floor! The complaints stopped after the first steps and Jinsoul felt her girlfriend’s gaze on her fit bum all along. _Stairs have their perks_. She let Sooyoung walk past her to open the door with the wristband-key.

Their suite was magnificent in Jinsoul’s eyes but fairly modest according to Sooyoung. The chamber was all white, with a bed large enough for four persons. On the ceiling was fixed a large mirror and a bay window gave view on the mountains. A door opened on a spacious bathroom with an italian shower that Jinsoul adored. Last evening Sooyoung had fell asleep before Jinsoul left the shower.

“I call the shower first!” She said while discarding her clothes on the parquet.

“Always greedy hmmm…”

A blonde head popped round the door “I let you choose the suite.”

“Yeah because you have never been to a hotel with suites.”

“Which confers the right upon me to explore this uncharted territory at my leisure.” _And another victory for Smart Jinsoul_!

She grabbed the few clothes left on the floor to stow them in their only suitcase. Tidying up was typically left to her, even on the Loona Bebop. Jinsoul did her part but with a peculiar conception of ‘clean space’. Sooyoung reviewed the content of the suitcase. _So what will it be tonight? She taunted me a lot, so a gag. Her collar of course. I will improvise the rest_. The noise of water took her back to the present. Packing up her clothes under the toys, she made her way for the bathroom.

Soundlessly she opened the door and let herself in. Steam already clouded the room as the blonde loved almost boiling water. Thankfully it didn’t blur her vision. Her eyes feasted on Jinsoul’s naked body, sparkling under a torrent of water. She had quite long legs with gorgeous tights, perfect to bite. She started to denude herself at the sight of Jinsoul’s smooth ass. Muscles flexed under a bare back. _This back needs some scratches_.

She took her time to approach the shower. For Sooyoung nothing was more stimulating than the hunt be it for a bounty or her lover. The latter was washing her hair when she entered the shower. Drops of water reached her as she took in the fragrance of fresh salt and amber emanating from Jinsoul’s skin. Without warning she clasped at slender wrists.

Jinsoul yelped,“What the hell ?! Soo! One day I’m gonna have a heart attack.”

“But I love sneaking on you.” She pushed forward until Jinsoul had to lean on the shower glass. She slid one hand around to leave subtle touches on her lover’s sex and pinched at her buttcheeks with the other.

“Ah! You are pretty fast babe.” Jinsoul panted, the water only lukewarm now that her whole body started to heat. The fingers parted her lower lips, running along the length of her slit.

"How many orgasms will I give you tonight?" She whispered into the blonde’s ear.

"Hmmm… Three?" _Ambitious_.

"Three you think? Then if it's more than three, I win." She emphasized her words with a deep bite under the ear. Withdrawing from the embrace, she left the woman dazzled.

“Finish your shower. Don’t bother putting clothes on after.”

She rinsed her hair, knowing that Sooyoung would want them silky and flowing around her face. _I want to be perfect in her eyes_. A brief drying let her skin moist. Feeling ready for the night to come she came back to the bedroom. As expected Sooyoung was waiting for her, utterly seductive in a black crop top and black denim shorts.

“Come forward. You are such a beauty.” She couldn’t repress a wide smile knowing the impact of her whole bare body on her lover.

“I want to be rough with you tonight. Is that alright?” Consent was a priority of the couple.

“Yes Soo. And I remember the safe word, puzzle.” Sooyoung’s lips languidly pressed against hers, adjusting perfectly. Soon, the raven-haired woman moved more aggressively, tasting the other woman’s lips with the tip of her tongue. Jinsoul recalled her place and didn’t moved at all, only answering to the delicious kiss. _She hasn’t allowed me to touch her yet_. Sooyoung’s tongue finally forced her mouth open to dominate her counterpart. Her hand clutched needlessly at Jinsoul’s nape. _Kiss me more, longer_.

Both women lost themselves in this intimate contact, hearts beating in unison. When another hand came up to rub her cheek she felt loved and cherished. _Soo wants me to remember it later_. The moment prolonged until her girlfriend seemed satisfied enough to release her mouth.

“Fuck Jinsoul, your tongue drives me crazy.” She took a step back, catching her breath.” Seat on the edge of the bed.” Following the command, she saw Sooyoung retrieved an item from the suitcase.

“First, we should decorate your graceful neck. You must feel naked without your collar on right?”

“Yes, but you love me nude.”

“Always cheeky hmmm.” With a royal blue leather and an outer layer of white lace, this collar was Jinsoul’s favourite. Tonight it was fastened more tightly to her throat.

“Good baby?”

Her breath quickens with a subdued pain as Sooyoung’s eyes roamed over her body “Yeah the pressure is nice.”

The first moan of the night escaped her closed lips when her lover pinched both of her nipples. _Harder_. It was a soft pair of lips who followed and only on her arms. She tried hiding her disappointment, aware that Sooyoung was crazy about every inch of her body. Vain hope, both women knew the other thoroughly.

“Do you feel like I’m neglecting your lovely breasts?” Every word was punctuated by a kiss on her arms and wrists and hands. She dared not speak but nodded. A hard squeeze rewarded her. _That’s it_. Both hands massaged at her chest, instigating more gasps and puff. Sooyoung’s hands were skilled and experienced. Her lover shifted between tough pressure on her whole breasts and sensuous flicks of her small nipples. She had to close her eyes when nails scratched on her fair skin.

“Look at me.” The direct order was difficult to respect with the pleasure making her dizzy but worth it as the lust in Sooyoung’s downward gaze turned her on faster than all previous caresses.

“Choke me.” she begged, aching for an intense session.To her delight, one hand left her breast and made its way up to her collar. Sooyoung toyed with it for a few seconds before gradually tightening her grip around her windpipe. Her arousal filled the room with a distinctive scent.

“Close already sweetie? We barely started having fun, and I promised you more than three orgasms.” She tried reining her climax, but it was as challenging as maintaining the eye-contact. _Take me, hold my life in your hand, make me yours_. Sooyoung permitted her to regain her breath for a few seconds before choking her again more strongly. The massage on her breasts took a rough turn with slaps in between forceful strokes. _Fuck yes_.It added so much to her thrill. Black spots appeared in her vision.

“I love you…” Sooyoung’s murmur electrified her whole body, from the top of her spine to her core. Her lover loosen the grip on her throat, and she collapsed on her back. “Oh Soo! Yes! Nghh!!!”

Her screams and shivers of pleasure spurred a cocky smile on Sooyoung’s face. Sooyoung exulted, “One. I love to play with your breasts. Should we move to the rest of your body?” Of course the blonde didn’t answer, still recovering. “Thanks for letting me the decision dear.” _Oh this is gonna be fun_.

“Take off my clothes.” It took a minute for Jinsoul to straighten and comply. She first pulled her crop top off, exposing round curves. She fumbled a little with the short zipper, eventually exhibiting uneven labia lips and black hair trimmed in a line above them. She felt desired with Jinsoul’s eyes roaming over her figure. “Not yet honey.”

“But I want to taste you now.” _So cute when she pouts_.

“You’ve been whining and taunting me since dawn. Do you know what silence means or should I teach you?” This was a frequent game between them, mostly because Jinsoul was indeed noisy on a daily basis.

“You won’t dare, my moans are the best.” Wordlessly, Sooyoung pushed her on her back again. Then she went to grab the gag in the suitcase.

She wanted all their sex-accessories to be visually pleasing.Thus, rather than the vulgar plastic ball, she chose a black ribbon. Made with several layers of silk it was thick so only muffled sounds would pass and no more annoying words. She straddled Jinsoul, eyes full of lust meeting with sparks. _Just one more kiss_. Their lips crushed against each other passionately. Sooyoung’s hand threaded through blonde locks, pulling at them quite strongly. _Her hair feels so good, and her skin is so warm_.

Pushing her tongue out she made the kiss a messy one. Jinsoul’s chin and mouth were sloppy, traces of Sooyoung’s red lipstick contrasting with the pale skin. _Love this view_. Finally tying the ribbon-gag over Jinsoul’s mouth, she felt her own arousal drip on the blonde’s belly. Pleasuring Jinsoul was her sole focus right now.

“Signal for stops.”one slap on her hip.”Signal for slowing down.” two quick taps on her right arm.”Signal for more.” three quick taps on her thigh.

“I’m gonna fuck you like you deserve sweetie.” Always a tease, she raked her nails along the fleshy thighs to adorn them with red lines. Her lover’s eyes fluttered when she drew a drop of blood. The feeling of control and power mesmerized her even if in the end one move from the blonde could end it immediately.

“Open your legs. Wider.” The musky aroma of Jinsoul’s sex was everywhere. She lightened her touch as both hands climbed inner thighs so that when she reached Jinsoul’s vulva her caress was fleeting. A muted groan escaped the gag and Jinsoul’s fingers drummed on her leg. “More?” with a chuckle she parted wet folds and penetrated her intimacy with three fingers.

“More?” The chest under her was heaving with Jinsoul’s deep breaths and beside it hands clutched at the sheets. Such a blunt move must have hurt a little but the previous orgasm had lubricated her vagina. _She is so warm god_. Keeping her fingers motionless she gave her lover some time to adjust. “See dear, that’s what happen when you...” three taps cut her off.The challenge in the chestnut eyes intensified her desire.

“Alright.” she growled. The raven-haired woman knelt between the blonde’s leg for easier movements. _Guess I’ll take my time on another occasion_. She went straight for a harsh pounding using her three fingers. It wasn’t subtle nor sophisticated but perfect for tonight. The deep thrusts made her feel Jinsoul’s pussy throb madly around her fingers. With her left hand she pulled the clitoris hood, uncovering the sensitive organ and stroke it forcefully. Her gaze was fixed on fuzzy chestnut eyes, scanning them for any pain. “Satisfied?” The vigorous nod emboldens her.

“Fingers to my mouth.” Jinsoul obeyed quickly to please Sooyoung. She had an extreme oral fixation and moaned strongly around two fingers when she finally could suck them. I am louder than her. Swirling her tongue around them made her so horny. She pressed firmly on her lover’s clit until the whole body in front of her squirmed. The vision of blonde strands of hair stuck to a jaw sharp as a knife was truly erotic. She released the moist fingers with a pop and hastens the pace at which she fucked Jinsoul. Her wrist hurted but she didn’t care.

“Look up.See how well you handle me?” Jinsoul whimpered at the sight. In the ceiling mirror, she could see how roughly both Sooyoung’s hands played with her and how her nose scrunched and her eyebrows frowned in focus. “You are so gorgeous.” Each word was punctuated with a pinch of her lover’s clit. It was almost difficult to withdraw with how tight Jinsoul’s was.

"On your hand and knees.Quick." Sooyoung grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table. When Jinsoul took a look back and saw it, she mewled knowing what will come. “Oh yes dear, I want to take all of you tonight.” Her possessive instinct ringed in her voice. Kneeling, she grasped soft buttcheeks with both hands. As always, she put all her dedication into the sensual massage, brushing the blonde’s intimacy every now and then. The softness made her yearn for a taste so she dragged her tongue all around, and bite the flesh carelessly. ”Your ass is incredible you know that?” she laughed when Jinsoul answered shaking her hips. _Time to fuck her to oblivion_.

Leaving her a moment of respite, she took care to coat two of her own fingers in lube and to spread it well around Jinsoul’s rim. The cold sensation would heighten her arousal and avoid most of the discomfort. Lust shone in her eyes as she started to play lightly around both openings. For the first time of the night, her touch was cautious.The couple saved anal sex for rare occasions, so Sooyoung took care of not hurting her favourite girl. She pushed her index gradually inside Jinsoul’s anus, applying the lube along the way. Jinsoul held the sheets to steady herself at the unfamiliar but pleasant sensation.

“Oooh, you are really tight here, I fucking love it.” Sooyoung teased while she stretched her. Her left hand came back stroking the wet folds intensively. “You want it babe? Your pussy misses my fingers right?” Jinsoul’s head arched in a muffled scream when she rammed three fingers in her sex again. Slick sounds filled Sooyoung’s ear only spurring her to scissor her fingers inside Jinsoul. Jinsoul’s arms failed as her middle-finger joined her index into her asshole for slow but deep thrust. “Who has the most powerful arms now?” she snickered. _She is all mine to savor and break down_.

She combined her caresses to explore all of her girlfriend intimacy, finding the most sensitive spots to focus on. For several minutes she lost herself in ecstasy. Jinsoul had to tap her arm twice to reach through Sooyoung’s lust and make her slow down progressively “Sorry love, shhh it’s ok now.” She just realized how violently Jinsoul’s legs were quivering and pulled out. She climbed up leaving soothing caresses on the collapsed body to finally remove the ribbon-gag.

“You made a mess of it with your drool.”

Jinsoul’s voice was hoarse after so much moaning and screaming “I… Soo you are the best… I don’t even know how much time I came…I want to satisfy you too, but you exhausted me…”

Hearing Jinsoul’s deep voice made her burn with renewed desire “You won’t have to move much. Lay on your hip.”

“Oh yes, I love this one.” Jinsoul was barely on her side that Sooyoung had her head between her thighs and her own soaked sex in front of the blonde’s face.

Sheer bliss overflowed their intertwined bodies. Sooyoung’s mind melted at the delicious taste of Jinsoul’s arousal and the urgent sensation of a skilled tongue on her intimacy. Their caresses were slow and tender, both women enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together and hands grasping on buttcheeks. Pleasure rose faster for Sooyoung who had remained untouched until now but hasn't broken her focus on her tongue diving in Jinsoul.

The intimate embrace magnified their love, care and affection for each other. As the blonde directed her attention on her clitoris, the world around her dissolved. The name Sooyoung evanesced under her desire for Jinsoul. This was all she could scream again and again and again with each orgasmic wave seizing her body. When she came up from the short black out her lover clutched to her with a tender smile,

“I love you Soo.I don’t think I will be able to go climbing tomorrow.”

She laughed,“Stay in bed with me. I’ll massage you and bring food all day long.” _How is she still thinking about climbing_?

“Ski and incredible sex and delicious food, you spoil me.”

“This is what my life is… Your happiness is mine, mon amour.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinsoul’s heart burst with happiness when Sooyoung entered the suite with the third kimbap of the day and a box of choco-mint ice-cream.

“The ice-cream is to share, I warn you Jinsoul.” She felt no shame at all about eating the last 2 salads that Sooyoung brought back for herself. Leaving food under her eyes while taking a shower was a mistake that all the Loona Bebop crew had learnt to avoid except Sooyoung.

“Will you even put on some clothes today?” A faint smile betrayed Sooyoung’s delight at the idea of a naked Jinsoul for hours.

“Sure, when we go to the bar tonight. Audio, blues please.” Music started at the vocal command.

“Drinking or making fun of the posh people?”

“Both.” Her mouth was full with a piece of kimbap. _Spicy ones are definitely my favourites_. She spent the next two hours eating and cheering at her girlfriend dancing on a variety of music genres.

“Dear, can you wear your blue one-piece, so I may get jealous at the men checking out your legs?”

“Only if it makes you want me more Soo.” Banter was permanent with them even if she sometimes struggled to keep up with the raven-haired woman’s humour.

“As much as I will want to punch their faces.”

“So a great deal.” Sooyoung didn’t reply but with a wink. They left for the hotel’s bar soon after.

The rooftop bar and entertainment area offered the best view on the surrounding mountains with the transparent heating-dome. After living her childhood and teenage years in Mars’s underworld, Jinsoul was captivated by open-spaces and wide landscapes. She left the task of picking up their drinks to Sooyoung and went to lean on the guardrail. _I could live here forever, but Haseul and Soo would never leave the Loona Bebop. Let's make the most of tomorrow. Climbing in the morning and a bit of ski before leaving?_ She must have been lost in her thoughts for a few minutes yet her lover hadn’t rejoined her.

Turning back, her instinct was confirmed when she saw Sooyoung with two drinks in hand being accosted by a man in a red suit. I don’t like this one bit. Her long strides brought her back to her girlfriend’s side, and she put on an obviously artificial smile “Hey Soo, can you introduce me to this gentleman?”

The man spoke with confidence, “Hello, you must be the one who calls her Sooyoung. I’m Arno, an old acquaintance of Yves.”

Her confusion wasn’t faked, “Who is Yves?”

Sooyoung’s face was closed, and no emotion could be perceived in her eyes, “Arno here calls me by this name. He also claims to be my ex-boyfriend.” At these words, Jinsoul’s blood boiled in her veins. She possessively linked her arm with Sooyoung’s.

At least this Arno was not stupid, “Well I see that you moved on Yves. My apologies for evoking the past without your permission. I wish you a good evening my ladies.” His tone and bow were very polite, and it appeased her suspicion.

Sooyoung kept an eye on him until he left the rooftop, “Sorry sweetheart, I have no idea what he was talking about. Peach soju is fine?”

She snatched the bottle with impatience, “It’s alright for a first drink.”

“First? Do you plan to get drunk?” Sooyoung swayed with the light music, drinking sips of her White Russian.

“I won’t get wasted with two drinks. And tomorrow we wake up at dawn. I want to appreciate our last day here to its fullest.”

“Come dance with me, let’s outshine all these foolish couples.” With the thin veil of alcohol, Jinsoul forgot about Arno and her inaptitude at dancing. _Anything for Sooyoung’s shining eyes and hands on my wais_ t.

Hours later, back in their suite, Jinsoul was gently combing her lover’s long dark hair. She adopted this habit during her frequent insomnia episodes to pacify her thoughts. _The last time I danced with her must be when Haseul got rewarded with this collection of old Earth vinyls_.

She squinted her eyes when light poured through the bay window. A blast shattered the glass, and she barely had time to shield Sooyoung with her body before shards pierced her back. _What the hell ?!_

She had dragged Sooyoung in the bathroom before a second explosion burned most of the chamber, “Wake up!”

Onyx eyes opened fully alert, “Situation?”

“Two explosions, the bay-window. I’ll go first.”

She carefully moved into the ruined suite, crawling under the bed to grab Sooyoung’s revolvers. ”Seems safe for now.” She tossed the revolvers at her girlfriend. Sooyoung had just the time to check the barrels before the door blew up. The first man to enter received a bullet in the head, the second in the throat. They didn’t seem to expect much resistance as Sooyoung was able to shot down two more assailants.

Distraught cries from the hallway were Jinsoul’s cue to join the fray. She bolted through the door, throwing her knee into a man’s jaw. Rotating on her right she knocked down another one with an elbow in the face and disarmed the third opponent by fracturing his wrist. One quickly recovered and almost hit her with an electrifying truncheon. _Ok let’s play it dirty then_. She exploited the inertia of his upcoming attack to shove his face into his own weapon. Screams of agony resonated for her joy as electric discharges fried his brain.

She heard more foes climbing up the stairs, “Soo we have to leave now.”

The raven-haired woman was at her side in an instant,”I called Vivi.They are coming. The Loona Bebop is at dock at the spaceport.We should try reaching the Blue Betta.”

“They are professionals.All have this red badge on their shoulders.”

“Afraid?” _Even now she teases me, gosh I love her_.

“Excited.” On these words, the two women ran toward the second staircase, Sooyoung leaving small fragmentation mines along the corridor.

A second unit of the red guys emerged from the stairs only to encounter Jinsoul’s fury. In narrow spaces she was unbeatable, her raw strength combined with her agility and martial art skills unmatched. With Sooyoung to protect, she didn’t hesitate to inflict lethal blows even if it fuelled her violent tendencies. They battled their way in the staircase to attain lower levels.

Jinsoul went first to disrupt groups of enemies in a destructive dance, Sooyoung’s bullet flying to execute the most threatening targets. _Almost there_. Four squads fully armed blocked them two floors before the hangar. Both women rolled to cover under a barrage of bullets.

“Jinsoul are you wounded?” Sooyoung had to scream to be heard over the gunshots.

“What?” Only now did she saw the blood leaking from her hip. _I don’t feel any pain_.

“Fuck!” The twin revolvers delivered death, but Sooyoung was vastly outnumbered and she had to duck again. _They are too far, how can I help her in this gunfight?_ She was still pondering over the impasse they were in when the corridor walls literally collapsed.

Vivi dashed through the breach, shotgun in hand to eliminate the few who had survived the White Bird’s electric canon. “Soo, Jinsoul are you alright?” Her two friends appeared from the rubble and smoke cloud.

The blonde answered, “Good to see you Vivi! I have a minor scratch that Sooyoung will exaggerate.” She could not restrain her smile. _I missed them_.

“Haseul will cover us in the White Bird. The only issue will be the hangar itself now.” Together they run down the last couple of floors only to stop again behind a spaceship.

“Good they didn’t destroy my Blue Betta. Can you kill a man twice?”

“Later Jinsoul. Sooyoung, you have the better range with your revolvers. I need you to take some of them down while Jinsoul flank them.” Anger shone in the onyx eyes and Sooyoung followed the command without a word. _She is really precise_.The red suits died one after the other while she kept an eye on the ones trying to come closer to blast them with her shotgun.

“No hate Vivi but it’s the first time I see you fighting since I joined the crew.” Shell casings tinkled on the ground as she reloaded her revolvers.

“I refuse to fight. But I’m not naive, I will safeguard those I love. You and Jinsoul are on this very brief list.” She proved her words killing one enemy just in front of them.

“I should risk my life more often.You are impressive.”

“Thanks dear.” The cuteness in her voice contrasted heavily with her bloodied face. _Only a few left now_. Jinsoul had finally flanked them and wreaked havoc into their backline. She sprinted to her help, the shotgun hot in her hand after several shots.

Jinsoul’s fighting made for a superb performance as deadly as it was. She delivered mortal blows with elbows, knees and hands at such a speed that the red suits couldn’t react efficiently.

Jumping over a large pipe she shot the two guys hiding behind it but took care of killing only one. She grabbed the second one whose arm was pulverized, “I will do the same to your left arm and two legs if you don’t answer to my questions, understood?”

Blood spilled from his mouth “Yes.”

“Why are you after Sooyoung? Who gave the order?” “Her real name is Yves.She has forsaken her contract with our private security company, Bo-ho.” _I must look frightening enough for him to answer so fast_.”Arno gave the order last evening.He is our superior.”

She felt her right eye implant twitch with her anger but was unable to check which appearance it took, “Where is he now?”

“He left for the headquarters. He will never give up, you will all die if you try to protect a traitor.”

Words scarcely escaped his mouth before Jinsoul’s uppercut shattered his jaw, “Leave my Sooyoung alone! I’ll kill you all before you even touch her!” She let her smash the guy face again and again until Sooyoung hugged her to stop this bloodshed.

“Jinsoul love, relax. He is dead, all of them are. I’m safe.” Her soothing voice kept whispering reassuring words to rescue the blonde from herself. _Only Soo can help her in these moments_. She sheathed the shotgun in her back holster. _I hope I won’t have to draw it again. Ah, I’m being delusional_...

Seated in the Blue Betta with the controls in hand she waited for the couple to silently join her, “Home we go.” The White Bird swooped beside them and the two jets made their way for Europa spaceport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haseul ran for her girlfriend as soon as they landed in the Loona Bebop. She didn’t care about the blood or that she almost made her fall, all that mattered was to hold her in her arms.

“I’m okay Haseul, don’t worry.”

“You haven’t fought in years and suddenly you jump in this mess with a shotgun, of course I was worried!” She took a deep breath to calm down,”Next time you’ll let me go with you.” Vivi nodded against her neck, leaving feathery kisses which did help her feel better.

“Alright, debrief after we all take some rest.”

She dragged the pink-haired woman to their small bathroom to clean her face and clothes,”How did it went inside?”

“Jinsoul and Sooyoung had wiped most of them out while going down. Soo’s revolver outmatched them in the hangar and Jinsoul, well you know her.I didn’t have to fight much.”

She snorted “Yeah that’s why you have blood all over you.”

“I took one of them alive.Messy job.” Vivi smiled softly,”Your concern is endearing, thank you.”

The Loona Bebop was safely on its way to Neptune’s orbit, where they could hide in the spaceship graveyard.Vivi had finished explaining what the agent had said before Jinsoul killed him. _Soo must have comforted her.She doesn’t show any shame_.

Confusion was the most dominant emotion in the common hall, tainted with anger in the blonde’s eyebrows, “I don’t care about these guys and what they said.”

Sooyoung’s voice sounded weaker than usual,“I told you all that my memories are tenuous at best except for the past 4 years. I know who I am, but I don’t know who I was. Perhaps it’s the truth…”

“Nothing is certain. Nothing can be confirmed. Arno called you Yves which may be your former name or an alias. He could be your ex-boyfriend or a target that you had to briefly seduce or his fantasy. This ‘private security company’ could be a gang or rival bounty hunters.” She gazed directly into Sooyoung’s eyes,”You are Sooyoung and that won’t change. We love you and that won’t change. We’ll protect you and that won’t change. Never.”

Jinsoul yelled, “Yeah! Haseul is the best captain ever with the best speeches!”

Sooyoung’s tears were of happiness, and Vivi surprised them all with a quick peck on her cheek. _My life may not matter, but these three women are worth the universe_

**So was the life on the Loona Bebop…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> Thanks for reading this chapter ! It took some time for me to finish it, so delayed but someday right ?  
> I’ll do my best to write the next one in a more reasonable time.   
> As always, many thanks for kudos. It is a real motivation! 
> 
> Preview of the next chapter : Jupiter Jazz
> 
> “Long time no see miss Haseul.” 
> 
> “Indeed, you almost killed me at our last encounter.” 
> 
> “I won’t fail twice.”


End file.
